


Drunk Memories

by Lou_no3x



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Actor!Louis, Cocky Louis, Drabble, M/M, No Porn, Sassy Harry, Sassy!Harry, cocky!louis, is that even a tag, oops/hi, self-entitlement, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_no3x/pseuds/Lou_no3x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' drunk and self-entitled. Harry doesn't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [urbangurl123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbangurl123/gifts).



Louis was sweaty, sticky and completely pissed off his arse. The exclusive club hadn’t yielded the results he was hoping for— found no one to fuck, no pretty boy or rugged man (Louis wasn’t picky on nights like these). He’d been so busy with filming his new movie he hadn’t had time to scour his usual places and had to resort to The Funky Buddha, seriously, what kind of a name is that?

He was tired of dancing and getting people to buy him his drinks and figured he should head home, giving up on the prospect of finding a lay for the night. Louis stumbled his way towards the back of the club and the restrooms. Finding the stalls occupied and with way too many feet in each, he figured he was too drunk to be shy anyway. As he fumbled with his zipper and debated all the types of zippers they should make, _they should make liquor friendly ones, or dick friendly ones, maybe some sex friendly ones,_ he didn’t realize the tall man that stood in from too the urinal next to his.

The sound of urine hitting porcelain registered in Louis’ foggy mind and caused Louis’ to forget (not that he could remember as pissed as he was) proper urinal etiquette and turn to the man next to him. A giggly, tall, curly haired man with soft skin and long legs and a huge— 

Louis felt eyes on his face and the events that transpired following the connection of their gazes happened in a split second. As Louis wondered how the green he was staring into was somehow vibrant in the dingy club restroom lights, Curly’s haste to pull up his fly caused his urine to be splashed everywhere, including Louis’ brand new stolen-from-the-set oxfords to be soiled, Louis’ head turned down at the light plop sound of the liquid hitting his shoes. 

“Oops! I’m so so sorry, but I mean. You made me nervous and hasty and I was trying to escape your intense staring and…” He ignored the rambling his drunken mind couldn’t keep up with and listened to the deep, honeyed voice. 

“Hi.” was all Louis’ mind could come up with, _your name, Louis, tell him your name._ Clearing his throat and tucking his dick back into his pants, Louis’ collected the little composure he could and “I’m Louis.”

He extended his and then realized he's not gonna touch dick hands, he’s too pretty and soft and- he retracted his hand as fast as he put it out and into his pants. Curly had a curious expression on his face Louis could only identify as curiosity and slight judgment as he walked over to the sinks to wash his hands. Louis followed him with his eyes, expecting an answer.

Looking into the mirror and over at Louis, he answered. “Harry.” 

“Well, Harry, to be honest, I want you to fuck me. So, my place or yours?”

Harry’s face could only be described as shock and distaste. He dried his hands and then turned to Louis. 

“Listen, Louis. You’re cute and all, but really? I can tell by the shoes you're wearing that you have money and are probably used to getting what you want. But I’m here for fun and not looking for a quick lay. If you want me to fuck you, it’s gonna require dinner and a movie, maybe a few times, depending how it goes. So if you really want me you’re going to have to remember this, and good luck with your current state of mind, 020-785-4217. Have a nice life, you self-entitled arsehole.”

Louis’ stood shocked for a second, hands still in his pocket, facing the door Harry just exited out of. Then, a smile took over his face and he thanked heavens for his job.

Harry didn’t realize Louis remembered lines for a living.

\--------------------------------------------

Louis dialed the number and waited patiently for a response. He had waited a week after the fateful day in the club to give Harry false sense of victory.

"Hello?"

"I believe dinner and a movie was a requirement? How's Friday night?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. I was so bored and urbangurl123 gave me an idea.


End file.
